a difference in genes
by sillypony8
Summary: X-Men Au looking different then everyone else is hard for Gilbert especially when his traveling across the world looking for your insane younger who bares grunge against humanity , after what happened to them three years ago. but when Gilbert meets a group of mutants he will see this whole situation goes beyond just him and his family.


**hey guys this a new story that i have been working on i hope you like it. i do not own Hetalia **

It was a dark forbidding night in Germany. A small boy about 10 years of age with blond hair and blue eyes sat curled in the corner of a large library. He looked up with large tear-filled eyes in terror as his older brother, of 15 years, was flung against the wall by many wearing a mask. The little boy scrambled over to his older brothers crumpled form. Now if you saw these two together you would have never thought they were brothers mostly because the older brother didn't even look human. He was covered head to toe in snow white fur, his legs bent at a weird angle with only two toes on his feet and three fingered hands, and to top it all off he had a long pointed tail and glowing blood red eyes. Sure the older brother looked like demon but he isn't, he was quit the opposite actual, he was mutant. And so was his younger brother. The little boy stated to shake his older brothers unconscious from awake.

"Gilbert… Bruder Vake up!" urged the little boy to Gilbert. Gilbert slowly opened his red eyes and grind manically at his younger brother.

"Heh I did pretty good huh Ludwig" joked Gilbert as he began to sit up painfully. Ludwig bent his head down, tears streaming down his face and clenched his fists at his brother's pain. It was his fault this man had found there home if only he listened to his brother and didn't use his power in public this man wouldn't had followed him home and hurt his brother.

"I am sorry bruder ...I am so sorry this is all my fault." Sobbed Ludwig "if I didn't use Mein powers in town this would have never happened." Gilbert sighed as he pulled his younger brother into a warm embrace.

"This is not your fault and don't you think for on second it is" whispered into Ludwig's ear. As the brothers continued to hug the masked man approached them, taking of his mask reveling his startlingly red hair and emerald green eyes.

"Well isn't this just a touching moment" said the red haired man in a thick Scottish accent. Gilbert set Ludwig back on the ground and slowly stood up, glaring at the Scottish man.

"Vhat do you vant vith us ve have done nothing to you or anyone in the town ve kept to ourselves." Growled Gilbert angrily as he moved himself in front of Ludwig.

"well that answer is quite simple ya little demon, you and yer brother over there are mutants, quite impressive mutants at that and my half-brother, how is filthy rich I must say is willing to pay me a hefty price for ever mutant I bring in and the fact that I found you two must be ma lucky day." sneered the Scottish man evilly.

"You talk too much" growled Gilbert as he spontaneously disappeared into a white cloud of smoke.

"Tsk tsk you never learn do you, there is only so many times that little trick of yours will work." Scolded the Scottish man as he whipped around and grabbed Gilbert by the neck, who had teleported behind the Scottish man. Gilbert struggled in the man's grip to breath as the man just laughed at him.

"Arthur said to try to bring you freaks back alive but I can just say you were too much trouble to bring back in one piece." Cooed the the Scottish man as he unsheathed his machete from the scabered on his hip. As he lifted his knife to cut of Gilbert`s head off, it was ripped from his grasp.

"What the bloody hell?!" exclaimed the Scottish man, who in his shocked dropped Gilbert to the ground. He whirled around to see Ludwig standing up, arm extended towards the machete. He moved his other hand towards the window, ripping of the the metal supports. He willed the supports towards the Scottish man, wrapping them tightly around him, making it hard for him to breathe.

"What you goanna do boy kill me, you don't have the guts" sneered the Scottish man. Ludwig looked at him and down to his brother, on the floor gasping for his breath.

"Why yes I am" he said without hesitation, as in one fluent motion he willed the knife to plunge its self right into the center of the man's head, silencing him for entirety. Gilbert stared in shock at the man that his little brother just killed. Ludwig began huffing looking around wildly as he realized what he just did. Ludwig looked at his brother and saw the fear and shock in his face. Seeing his older brother looking at him like that was too much for young Ludwig. He ran toward the windows and jump, using the magnetism around him to allow him to fly away into the malevolent darkness. Gilbert just sat there on the ground still not believing that his little ten year old brother killed a man, and little did he know that this would not be the last time Ludwig killed.

~Three years later~

Gilbert sulked in the shadows by around the marina in Seattle. If you're wondering why the hell this German mutant that looks a lot like a demon doing on the other side of the map. Well he stowed away on a boat that he believed was heading to new York, were his younger brother was supposedly spotted (Ludwig had gotten quite famous over the last three years) but nope the fates decide to be against him and he stowed away on a boat going all the way to the other side of this fucking country.

"Vhy god vhy did you have make the awesome me look like this, it not that I don't like it I am rather found of how I look now but it does make asking for directions a bitch." Muttered Gilbert to himself as he fiddled with his cross neckless.

"Hey you jackass in coat what do you think you're doing on our turf. "Shouted a ruff gangster voice. Gilbert silently cursed under his breath.

"Oh sorry I guess the awesome me will be on my way then" Gilbert said without turning around as to avoid conflict.

"get your ass back here punk we didn't say you could leave" said a second man. Gilbert kept walking if could around the corner he could teleport somewhere safe but god apparently had other planes for him. He felt some one tightly grip his shoulder and turn him around roughly. When the group of men saw his face all three of them let out a yelp of surprise.

"He's a mutie!" shouted the third man. Gilbert tried to get out of the first man's grip and teleport away, knowing that if someone was touching him when he teleported they would be teleported with himself as well, and that was the last he wanted.

"He is probably in league with that terrorist mutant Ludwig" said the second man. Red filled Gilbert`s view as he clocked the second man right in the jaw knocking him to his ass. Before Gilbert could get another blow in the first man hit him on the back of the head, effectively knocking him to his knees. The third man bent down to his level and lifted his head up roughly.

"We're going to teach you who the spirit species is" sneered the third man as lifted his arm up to strike Gilbert in the face he was interrupted by women's voice.

"hey tough guy!" the third man turned around and his eyes were met with the startling blue eyes of a young short hair blond wearing a black trench coat with red on the inside she walked over with a rythmatic movement of her hips.

"Leave some for me wont ya "she said with a wicked smile in an accent that sounded like she was from Boston.

"Anything for a pretty lady like you." Responded the Third man who stepped aside to let the women get in front of Gilbert. She bent down in front of him and as their eyes met she winked at him, her eyes flashing from blue to a bright yellow with dilated pupils. She suddenly whirled around on her heels, extending on leg and using it to throw the third man of his feet. Before the second and first men could react the girls skin started to race up her arms and disappear into scaly red skin, her hair turned black and stuck up to one side. But the most surprising thing about this reveled was that the coat seemed to be an illusion as well, reveling that she was actual a he and was only wearing a pair of black sport shorts. The first man quickly recovered from the shocking revel and pulled out a knife and ran towards the red boy but before he got even close to him ablur of white flew from the sky kicking the first man in the face, effectively knocking him out. The white blur turned out to be a young mutant well and the whiteness was a pair of large wings sticking out of his back. The second man seeing that he was out numbered and that his buddies were both knocked he decided to get the hell out of there. Gilbert who was still on the ground looked up at the two boys who saved his life with shock. The boy with the wings walked over to him and extended his hand, smiling. Gilbert gladly took his hand.

"thanks for saving me back there but the Awesome me could have handled those jackasses!" the boy with the wings chuckled as he pulled out a pair of old glasses from the coat he was wearing, and stuck them on his face.

"Sure buddy whatever you say" said the boy with the red skin in a Danish accent. Okay now Gilbert was really confused, what the actual fuck was this person's actual accent and gender for that matter.

"Vell thanks for your help I should really be going" said Gilbert as he was about a half a second away from teleporting away he was stopped by a gently yet firm hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see the boy with the wings look up at him with an idiotic grin

"Can you at least tell us your name?" pleaded the younger boy.

Gilbert sighed, he couldn't say to no to a face like that, even if he looked like he was about 17 he still had a pretty good puppy dog face.

"Mein awesome name is Gilbert and if you don't anything else I have things I need to do."

"Oh ok but just in case we run into you again my name is Alfred and red boy over there is Matthias." Said Alfred in his giddy tone.

"Just wait a second elf "final spoke Matthias Gilbert looked at him in annoyance but Matthias didn't seem to notice.

"Why did you punch that douchebag when hey said something bad about Ludwig, you wouldn't have had punched him unless Ludwig meant something to you so what is Ludwig, the reason we mutants are feared, to you?" questioned Matthias calmly in a challenging tone. After a moment of silence Gilbert finally answered.

"Yes he is Mein little brother but that's the reason I came to the states in the first place. See ve vere attacked three years ago by a Scottish man how said he vas vorking for some guy named Arthur Kirkland vho vanted to experiment on us, I tried to protect him but I vasnt strong another and he vas about to kill me until Ludwig stopped him, but blinded by rage he ended up killing him. I need to find him and stop him before he gets himself killed. I know he has done terrible things, but I have to protect him he is Mein little bruder." Said Gilbert franticly Matthias and Alfred looked at each other as silent agreement passed between them.

"You should come with us we could help you find your brother plus you look strong we could use someone like you in our little group" said Matthias, a wide smirk spreading across his face.

"Ya! I can you introduce you to my brother Mattie and everyone else" chirped Alfred happily. Gilbert could help but smile at his childish behavior.

"So what do you say elf boy you coming?" said Matthias with a manically grin. Gilbert teleported to the crates behind where Alfred and Matthias were standing.

"Ready whenever you are red boy" teased Gilbert, his tail twitching playfully behind him. Matthias grinned and said

"You're going to fit in just fine."


End file.
